cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The German Empire (2nd)
Reichsminister, Isolde Unterminister, Vacant Reichsminister, Vacant Unterminister, Vacant Reichsminister, Vacant Unterminister, Vacant Reichsminister, President Orff Unterminister, Vacant Reichsmarschall, Vacant Generalfeldmarschall, Vacant |cabinetname = Government |officials = |officialsname = |triumvirate = |directors = |teamsenate = Eigrim of Vestmark |internationalrelations = |forumurl = http://TGECN.com/index.php |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/tgecn |ircchannel = #TGECN |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = May 22, 2012 |totalnations = 31 |totalstrength = 460,590 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 14,858 |totalnukes = 51 |aidslots = 67 / 155 (43.23%) |rank = 118 |score = 2.26 }} The German Empire (TGECN) was a German-themed alliance in the Black sphere, re-founded on 15 July 2011 after the previous incarnation disbanded in February. It found its basis in the assumption that the Great War was a German victory, heralding the beginning of a German Golden Age and allowing for the peaceful modernization of the Reich right into the present day. The German Empire considered itself to be different to the first incarnation, working in close association with its only treaty partner, Nordreich. Announcements *Today is Empire Day! / 21 December 2011 *Squared Away / 11 December 2011 *The German Empire Line Up / 10 December 2011 *You Want to Join The German Empire / 21 November 2011 *The German Empire Position on Raiding / 5 November 2011 *Oh The Humanity / 8 September 2011 *A German Milestone / 9 August 2011 *Announcement From The German Empire / 15 July 2011 Official Policies Raiding From Our Constitution: Article 11a: Raids against the Empire The German Empire neither has time nor consideration to inquire to a host alliance when an Imperial Citizen is raided. In this instance, the full force of the German Military will be dispatched to deal with the threat. Law in effect since 9 September 2011 From Our Citizen's Code: Article 2: Tech Raiding The German Empire does neither endorse nor condone the practice of Tech Raiding by its citizenry. However, understanding that the practice is deeply rooted in the beliefs of some of our members, the Empire does not forbid the action. Should any person flying an alliance affiliation belonging to The German Empire conduct a Tech Raid, it is the right and prerogative of the recipient nation to utilize any means at their disposal to respond to the attack. During the Tech Raid, The German Empire will not support the raiding nation, nor will we protect the raiding nation from harm that comes as a result of their actions. The bottom line, and in not so eloquent terms, if our member is raiding you member, feel free to annihilate them, or any stop between. We do, however, reserve the right, to interject ourselves into the conflict if we deem the situation to be overly exaggerated, or otherwise out of hand, however we will only do so if we so choose. Should we interject ourselves, it would be merely as a mediator. Policy in effect since 15 October 2011 International Relations See also Category:Re-established alliances Category:The German Empire Category:TGECN